


My Morgensterns

by almostuniquecake



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 07:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostuniquecake/pseuds/almostuniquecake
Summary: Sebastian's PoV's of different scenes and his dark obsessive thought throughout the series.





	My Morgensterns

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on wattpad. All characters belong to Cassandra Clare. Criticism welcome. Comment or hit kudos to motivate me to write more! :)

**Sebastian's POV:-**

The Lightwoods were the most boring and pathetic people he had ever met (not that he had met a lot of people because he grew up with only Valentine as company). He held no interest in Alec. That guy was disgusting and a shame to shadow hunters all over the world. He would kill that creature if given the opportunity. (He had already killed Alec in his brain five times since he first met him in various creative ways but hands-on and practical experience was always more enjoyable and satisfying)

He liked Isabel more that her brother. Firstly, she was good to look at- beautiful and curvy. Also, she was snappy and rude when she wanted to be-much like himself. But more that than, there were no more similarities between them and so his interest in her was also very less. Thinking about his "cousin" Aline pained his mind. How could somebody be so dumb and annoying? He just wanted to break her neck or maybe cut her tongue so that way she won't be able to voice her brainless opinions. Max was unimportant and weak. He ignored that little brat whenever possible but did enjoy reading his comic book 'Angel Sanctuary' which was about a brother falling in love with his sister.

Jace was another story altogether.

He was a disgrace to the name 'Morgenstern'. Thought Sebastian would never admit, he was slightly insecure before meeting Angel Boy. What if Jace was actually better than him? A better fighter? A better mastermind? There must have been something in him for Valentine to love him more than his own biological son. But when he met Jace for the first time, all the doubt he had in his mind reduced. It was obvious to him that he was better that Angel Boy in all aspects. Other than making out with Aline, Angel Boy did nothing useful and productive.He had no right to the name Morgenstern ( not that he knew that currently) and was a pain in the ass. Always whining over how daddy didn't love him enough or over his sister Clary.

Clary was different.

Or at least he hoped she would be different that these idiots. There was a part of his brain which constantly thought about her.The only reason he was in Idris was because of her. He was to find out what she was doing and in the end kidnap her and take her to Valentine.

Would she be like him?

When he heard that she destroyed Valentine's ship he thought about her more fantasising how she looked like, how they would meet for the first time, how they both could cause destruction and blood to flow on the streets, how they could burn the world down and laugh while they were doing it. Yes, he was obsessed with the idea of his sister. She was his sister and belonged to nobody else. Even though he knew nothing about the history of her relationships, he felt angry and jealous of any boy who did know her, touch her or love her. Would she love him too? Would he finally get to experience what 'love' was?

He thought of the night he had killed Sebastian Verlac and taken his identity. He had stayed at an expensive hotel for a night before resuming his journey to Idris in the morning. Feeling bored and lonely, he went to a posh bar and brought back a pretty lady to his room and had made out with her for the first time. He had experienced the desire and the pleasures of the flesh that night but nothing more than that. He felt no 'love' or attraction or connection with her after they finished. She was not important to him. He could take pleasure from any other woman and slit her throat after that.

'Love' was something everybody seemed to feel and enjoy except for him. It made people do things they could never have done if not for 'love'.

Clary was his sister, his blood and therefore his property. He wanted to experience 'love' of every form and type with her.He hoped to meet her soon but for now he was wasting his time stuck with brainless idiots and wanting to kill every single one of them.


End file.
